


The works of the wild- A miners story

by Lizzy100, Snowy_Twightlight476



Category: other catagory
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Twightlight476/pseuds/Snowy_Twightlight476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is a coal miner in her small town surrounded by mountains. Everyone is poor and no one has more than a 1 roomed house where all there was, was a table and 3 chairs, you would lean back on the walls as well, and there was only room for that table and chair, and though everythings small, the village is big and so is the crime level. Annie, of only age 12 has to protect her family and survive on the little money she has from the mines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The works of the wild- A miners story

WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP


End file.
